The Weakened Flame
by catgirl14
Summary: What happens when our favorite Colonol becomes sick? Will his First Lieutenant be able to help?


The Weakened Flame

"Sir?"

Roy Mustang came back to reality from the pounding in his head at the sound of the first lieutenant calling his name. He looked at the clock to learn he's been standing still for an hour at least.

"Anything wrong lieutenant?" Roy asked as he stretched his sleeping limbs and sat down at his desk that had the normal paperwork on it. Why did it look twice as large today?

"I was just wondering if your okay, sir. You are behind more than normal and seem a bit off today" Riza replied from her desk from which she was working. Roy stiffened.

"I'm perfectly fine, but you wouldn't mind getting me a cup of coffee would you?" Roy asked with that smirk he always used, hoping she didn't notice anything else wrong. He didn't need her knowing about his condition until it had him in a situation of life and death. As much as he would love to miss work today he wasn't going to miss it because he is sick. Yet, from experience he should have known that nothing escapes the hawk's eye. Because as Riza stood and left the office to follow her superior's order she uttered one more word.

"Liar…"

xxxx

Her superior was ill. She knew it but didn't understand the whole situation. He loves slacking so why not take the day off sick? Riza sighed as she started brewing some tea instead of the coffee he asked for. She may not be sure as to why he is acting as he is, but if he isn't going to take care of himself, she would. As the tea finished, she walked back to the office planning on getting some answers. Walking over to Roy's desk she laid the cup of tea down before standing back to wait.

"Lieutenant? I thought I asked for coffee not tea." Roy asked as Riza watched him tense once again. Figuring she had no hope unless she physically did something, she prayed that she wouldn't get into to much trouble. Taking advantage of his weakened state (as much as she hated doing so), she pinned him against the wall behind him. Roy's eye widened and he tried to fight back only to learn he wasn't that strong at the moment. Cursing under his breath, he was just about to order her off of him when he started to get dizzy. Shaking his head to try and stop the spinning he spotted Riza's worried glance. Eventually he stopped moving all together realizing he was only making his condition worse.

"Roy?"

It was whispered but it still hurt his sensitive ears. Daringly, he risked a glance into the face of his First lieutenant and friend only to be greeted by darkness. It was then that the very person he was looking at found herself supporting his whole weight. Carefully, Riza gently laid him down on the couch in the corner. Taking a good look at Roy, she saw that he was very pale, sweating, and was running a fever. Placing her hand on his forehead she thought otherwise. Scratch that, a high fever. Now she cursed under her breath as she briskly walked over to her desk to write the rest of the team a note.

"The Colonel is sick. I'm going to take him home and help him anyway I can to make sure he comes back as soon as possible. If you want, have the rest of the day off."First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye

Satisfied with the quick note, she taped it on the door that she locked (you can lock a door while it is opened!). Walking over to the couch she picked up the Colonel and walked towards the team car, closing the door behind her and ignoring the looks she was receiving. Finally reaching the car, Riza laid him down in the backseat as comfortable as she believed possible before getting in the driver's seat herself. She turned on the car and headed towards his military issued house, speeding the whole way.

Reaching his house, she headed to the building first. Reaching under the dusty and wore welcome mat that wasn't even welcoming, she pulled out the spare key and opened the door. Walking back to the car she eased Roy out of the car and on top of her right side. Walking straight into the home, using her foot to close (slam) the door close she laid him on his shabby bed. Sighing, Riza walked to the bathroom hoping to find at least some medicine or something that would help him.

xxxx

The next time Roy woke up his whole body felt terrible. In addition to his pounding head, his body was sore and tired. He was vaguely aware of something on his head. Weakly, he raised his hand planning to remove the said item. Apparently those were only his intensions. Not a second later than he lifted his hand another hand way stronger than his at the moment grabbed his and replaced it to were it was before he moved it.

"Don't even think about it"

It was but a whisper but in a voice he knew well.

"Riza?" He mumbled, wincing at how horrible his voice sounded. It was almost as bad as how his throat felt. Opening his eyes carefully, remembering what happened last time, he looked up into the face of Riza with her hair down.

"You…should wear it down more often..." He spoke quietly. Ignoring the comment, Riza grabbed the object off of his head, a hand cloth from his dull military issued bathroom. Dipping it in the water bowl next to the bed, she replaced it on his forehead. Not that he would admit it, but it did feel nice.

"Shh…go back to sleep Roy…I'll watch over you tonight."

If he wasn't so tired, Roy might have caught the fact that she said his name without any formalities. So, instead of thinking or dwelling on things like that, he complied and closed his eyes returning back to the unconscious part of the world.

xxxx

It was now the 2nd day that Roy was able to return to work. Everyone had been so busy catching up on paperwork that nobody had time to ask questions. Even so, in the middle of the crazy day, Riza Hawkeye found a folded piece of paper taped to the seat of her chair. Sitting down like she always does, she picked up the note and read it from her lap. Smiling she placed it in her pocket before turning to today's workload. After the day was over with, she placed the note on her bedside before falling into sleep's grasp. It was a simple note that said it all.

"Thanks Riza" 


End file.
